


Forever is our today

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, this is me overanalizing everything actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Little thing I wrote one night around 2am while listening to Queen and overanalizing the whole Who wants to live forever lyrics that sat in my drafts for a week and Ifinallydecided to post





	Forever is our today

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing I wrote one night around 2am while listening to Queen and overanalizing the whole Who wants to live forever lyrics that sat in my drafts for a week and I _finally_ decided to post

_Who wants to live forever?_

It's a joke, isn't it? A mockery. That's what Crowley thought the first time he heard that song.

_There's no chance for us._

An angel and a demon.

_It's all decided for us._

Heaven and Hell.

It's like Freddie wrote it just for them.

_Who dares to love forever?_

Crowley thinks of Aziraphale, the soft smile he always sends his way, how captured he is when he finds an interesting book, most of the times finishing it in a day or two, how smart he is and at the same time dumb and silly. He dares. He dares to love forever.

Before he knows it, Crowley parks the Bentley in front of the bookshop. He turns off the car and gets out. It's not the first time he walks on unannounced, nor the last. Aziraphale is sitting in his chair reading a book, the light casted by the lamp behind him giving his hair a resemblance of an halo. Aziraphale raises his eyes, he smiles once he spots Crowley. 

It all happens fast, Crowley striding across the bookshop to Aziraphale's chair, his lips meeting the angel's without a word. There's a moment when Aziraphale doesn't move and Crowley thinks he messed up their friendship big time, but then the angel sighs and brings his arms around Crowley, kissing back. 

«Took us long enough» Aziraphale says when they break apart, but still stay close. 

_Who waits forever anyway?_

(Somewhere, or anywhere really, God is smiling because finally, _finally!_ , Her 6000 years long ineffable plan just came to a successful conclusion)


End file.
